Lost & Lonely
by WIERD101
Summary: Someone betrays Rose-and Moroi, and Dhampirs-and they start staking wards for all Strigoi and in return they get something else for doing this. Rose and the whole of Saint Vladamirs go somewhere where it is safe and hpefully they stay safe? PLS READ!
1. The Start of a Beginning

**Okay this is a new story.**

**About: Someone betrays Rose and-all Moroi and Dhampir and-they start staking wards for all Strigoi and in returns they get somthing else for doing this. Rose and the whole of Saint Vladamirs-and other schools-got to California and they go into another school and the schools team up for better protection. Then the wards get staked and Rose sees who it is... ... ...Will anyone believe Rose? Or will they think she is crazy? Will they capture who it is? And will the Strigoi get to them all?**

**Set: This is set after FrostBite and Mason never died, just got knocked out for a week.**

**Rating: Rated M for violence and Lemons later on. **

**Questions: If you have any questions, theories about who could be the one whose betrayed Rose and all Moroi and Dhampir, whatever PM me or say it in a review. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

I stared out at the horizon in the rain. My dark brown hair was swirling all around my head with all the wind. The rain was sliding down my inside-of-an-almond coloured skin. I walked further out into the rain and spun around in my pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Rose?" I heard Dimitri say. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah I know I'm in trouble it's after curfew, blah, blah, blah, I don't care," I said to him. I immediately felt bad for being rude to him. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep," I told him truthfully.

"Why?" he asked sounding curious in every single way.

I looked at him disbelieving. "Because I don't understand, I don't understand why all of a sudden our whole school is going all the way to California just for a 'excursion' and like I'm going to believe that, there's something else, something that your not telling me," I said to him. When I said 'excursion' I made quotation marks and at the end when I said 'something that your not telling me' I pointed at him.

Dimitri looked around. "Fine, I'll tell you...just not here."

Dimitri grabbed my arm and started walking off towards the Dhampir dorms but going the back way. Dimitri was pulling me along and I had major troubles trying to keep up, I almost had to run to keep up with him.

Dimitri led me to his dorm and pulled me inside the door frame and shut the door behind him. "Sit down," Dimitri said motioning to the couch. I sat immediately walked over and sat down. Dimitri walked over to where I sat and grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me, he looked me in the eyes with a serious face on. "There has been Strigoi attacks and they're getting closer to the school-well schools actually-and the Strigoi have been attacking schools lately and they've been taking Moroi and Dhampirs and we don't know what happened to them and the wards had been broken-with Stakes-and so The Council thought it would be much safer if we go to a school in California-and other schools are going there too," Dimitri said.

"Why California?" I asked him.

Dimitri smiled at me. "There's hardly any Strigoi there."

"But what about Lissa, she'd get more protection at Court," I told him.

Dimitri frowned. "No she wouldn't. The Court had Strigoi lurking around there a couple days ago, they're planning on flying the Queen out of Court and somewhere else where it would be safer, but they are worried about Strigoi being inside the Court's jets."

I felt my heart beating really fast and my pulse throbbing behind my ears really loud.

"But why? Why hasn't anyone done anything about it? They have Guardians they can get a bunch of them down there and kill the Strigoi!" I nearly shouted at him.

"Rose be quiet people will hear you," Dimitri said.

"Sorry," I said lamely. "But why aren't they doing anything about it-the Court, I mean?" I asked him.

"They don't want the risk," Dimitri said. Dimitri then grinned. "If it was under different circumstances I think it would have been great to see my family again," Dimitri said with a laugh.

Now I was confused. "Your family's going to be there?"

"Yeah," he said laughing.

I grinned at him. "Maybe I could get some really embarrassing info on you and use it as blackmail."

Dimitri glared at me. "You wouldn't be able to get within fifty feet of them."

I laughed. "Fine I won't," I said, "much."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "You've got to go to sleep now," he said standing up. I stood up and he followed me out to the door and when I thought he was going to shut the door and go back inside he followed me.

"Comrade, why are you stalking me?" I asked him with a grin.

"I'm making sure you go back to your dorm," he said.

I walked all the way back to my dorm and then shut the door behind me and then a few minutes later I opened the door to see Dimitri standing there with his arms folded.

"Just checking the time," I said and then looked at the clock in the hall way.

"Rose go to sleep and don't play games," he said smiling.

"Fine I won't play too many games," I said with a grin. I shut the door again, switched off the light and walked to my bed and slid back in the covers and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Well just the end of the chapter.**

**Okay I ahve pictures of who looks like what on my profile! Just go check it out. Oh and there will be pictures of what people are wearing. In later Chapters and what Rose's PJ's look like in this chapter.**


	2. The Games Begin

**This is chapter 2, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 2:

I woke up to Lissa bouncing on my bed excitedly. "Hurry up Rose wake up," Lissa said in a rush and pushing me while bouncing on her knees.

I rubbed my eyes and then opened them while sitting up. Lissa jumped off my bed and landed gracefully on her feet and then looked at me excitedly.

I seen that Lissa had her hair down and her perfect curls hung over her shoulders like a little veil. Lissa's Jade green eyes were sparkling like diamonds and she had a bright smile on her face and she looked beautiful. She had on a baby pink spaghetti strap dress on and pink platforms on.

I smiled at her and she handed me my black pants, black shirt and leather jacket. My bra and panties, and I quickly got dressed-in front of her, but she turned around and so did I. When I was dressed I brushed my hair and put on a little bit of make up. I pulled on my leather boots and then grabbed my three suitcases and Lissa grabbed her four and we headed down to one of the Academy's jets.

We boarded one of the jets and Lissa sat near Christian while I sat right up the back with Mason, Eddie, Adrian, and Mia. We were the only ones sitting up the back even though there was three seats available, but when people went to sit at the back me and Mia would kick them up the ass.

"I can't believe this, we're going to California, the beaches, the hot chickens, and the clean water," Mason said and I laughed.

"Chickens?" I asked disbelief all in my voice.

Mason shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"Freaks," Mia joked. I was sitting right next to Mia and I punched her in the shoulder, playfully. Dimitri was looking at me and shook his head at me. I smiled.

I seen the jet doors open again and my _mother _and Lord Szelsky boarded the jet. I groaned. Mom just looked really stoic and she had her 'Guardian' mask on.

Mason, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and I settled in for a long trip and started playing a game I like to call: Kick Adrian As Hard As You Possibly Can In The Balls.

We all one in that game, Adrian even thinks one fell off which made all of us laugh and Dimitri glare at me while I just laughed and grinned.

Then we all decided to play Truth or Dare Plane Style. "Rose Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked me.

"Dare, duh," I said to him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Your dare is to go into the bathroom and make sex noises," Adrian said with a smirk.

"Uh-Okay," I said and got up and walked to the bathroom. Seconds later Eddie came in rolling his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I asked. "Can't a girl have privacy here? I'm naked!" I screamed. Eddie laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Eddie said. I rolled my eyes. "I got told to be in here by Adrian," Eddie said, "part of your dare."

I made a moaning noise and then I banged my back up against the wall of the bathroom. Eddie and I made _sex noises _for fourteen seconds and then walked out there with our hair messed up. Adrian was laughing.

"Sex hair," he yelled while pointing and laughing at us. Everyone was staring at us now. I thought it was bad when we came out but it was worst when Dimitri looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and flattened out my hair and fixed my make up.

Eddie and I walked back to Adrian and the others.

"Mason Truth Or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Your Dare is to dance, strip and sing up the plane isle. The song you have to sing is Love Story by Taylor Swift," I told him.

Mason groaned and Eddie laughed. Mason jumped from his chair and pulled Adrian up with him and started grinding up against Adrian while Adrian just looked scared. "Just pretend it's me," I said to Adrian and Eddie laughed as Adrian got an erection. I burst out laughing and Dimitri did too. I looked over to see Dimitri looking at Adrian and Mason.

_"We were both young when I first saw you._  
_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_  
_I'm standing there,_  
_On the balcony in summer air._

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd,_  
_And say, "Hello",_  
_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo,_  
_You were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_And I was crying on the staircase,_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,_  
_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._  
_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_  
_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,_  
_So close your eyes,_  
_Escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo,_  
_I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"._

_And I said,_  
_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._  
_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult, but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_Well, I got tired of waiting,_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading,_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,_  
_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you, but you never come._  
_Is this in my head,_  
_I don't know what to think,"_

_You knelt to the ground,_  
_And pulled out a ring and said,_  
_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,_  
_It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

_We were both young when I first saw you..."_

When Mason was finished he was just left with nothing on and grinding up against Adrian. Everyone was laughing except for the few people-which I mean by my mother and Kriova-weren't laughing.

Mason put his clothes back on and everyone was still laughing. "Rose Truth or Dare?" Mason asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Your Dare is to go up to Guardian Belikov and strip in front of him, dance, and then kiss him at the end," Mason said. I stood up and walked over to Dimitri. I actually liked this dare.

I walked over to Dimitri and he looked up at me.

"Hi," I said to Dimitri seductively. Dimitri was looking up at me questioningly. I swung my hips seductively just as Roll by Flo Rida featuring Sean Kingston came on. I started moving my hands up my body and then pulled my shirt up and over my head. I threw my shirt at Dimitri who just threw it back at me. I started pulling down my pants to reveal my thong. I threw my shorts at Dimitri and he just threw them back at me. I started grinding my ass against Dimitri.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?" he hissed at me.

"My dare," I said lowly. "Sorry."

I turned around and sat on Dimitri's lap and put my arms around his neck and pushed my body close to his and then kissed him with all my might. I felt Dimitri kiss me back and people gasped and some were laughing, and I could even hear sobbing which I could tell from the bond was Adrian. I felt Dimitri's tongue slide along my bottom lip, begging for an entrance which I gladly granted. Dimitri's tongue ran along mine, all warm and slick. Pur tongues got into a war of dominance. Which he won with a triumphant grin. I forgot where we were. Dimitri's hands started tracing down my back and moving down my back and stopped at my panties and then he pulled me even closer to him and his hands cupped my ass.

"Your dare is finished Rose!" I heard someone call and Dimitri and I immediately sprang apart. I quickly pulled on my clothes and headed back up to the back.

We kept playing truth or dare until we all fell to sleep.

* * *

**The End!**

**OF Chapter 2!**

**Keep reading, and the pics are on my profile, at the end.**


	3. Waking Up & Sitting Near Dimitri

**Okay this is Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 3:

I woke up with my head on Adrian's chest and his head on my breasts. Mia's head was in my lap, way too close to my down there part. Eddie's head was on my shoulder and Mason's head was nearly up Mia's ass.

I quickly pulled out my camera and pulled a funny face and took a picture of all of us and then saved it and went into bluetooth and sent it to everyone that had on bluetooth. I hear everyone's phone go off and some vibrating on the armrests and some in their pockets.

I seen Dimitri look at his phone and then he accepted it and then looked at the picture and burst out laughing and then looked at me and everyone else, he frowned when he seen Adrian's head was on my breasts.

I grinned at Dimitri and then started flicking Adrian on his eyes and nose, and finally giving up I kneed him in the groin.

"Rose, don't touch me there!" I heard Adrian shout while sleeping.

"Adrian," I heard everyone's sleepy voice say when they woke up. Everyone looked at me and then at him and laughed. They looked at their phones because they were still going off and the bust out laughing when they seen the pic. I pushed Adrian's head off of me and it went smack and bang on the glass. I heard Mia, Eddie and Mason groan and the wakeup.

Adrian woke up crying.

"I was having a really really good dream and then you had to go and spoil it by making my head go owwie," Adrian said and I burst out laughing and then fell off the chair, hit my head on the seat in front of me and the fell on my head.

"Are you alright Rose?" Dimitri asked while trying not to laugh.

I heard Adrian cry even louder, then sniffle. "What about me? What about my feelings?" he asked sounding like a little girl. "I just got my head almost pushed through a window and it hurted, what about me?" he kept asking and that made everyone laugh even louder.

"Adrian went 'owwie my mommie got a shot gun and blew up my noggie'," I said teasingly and Dimitri burst out laughing while Adrian cried even louder. Even Lissa was in hysterics. Christian was having trouble trying not to burn the whole plane with the way he was laughing.

After the laughter died down I then had to go sit with Dimitri because Adrian wouldn't stop crying and we were apparently 'fearing for his life' if I was sitting there.

"Come on Comrade play a game with me, Lissa and Christian could even play," I said to him.

"No," Dimitri said trying to read his Western Novel.

"Please?" I asked.

"No." He looked very angry while he was trying very hard to read his little gay book.

"Yes," I said.

"Rose," he warned.

"Do you really want that book burned on a wooden stake?" I asked him.

Dimitri's head snapped towards me and he glared. "You wouldn't dare," he said.

"You sure about that?" I asked him and yanked the book from his hands and got up out of my seat as fast as Strigoi and ran up the plane aisle while Dimitri chased after me. I grabbed a lighter from Stan and flicked the flame near the book and Dimitri lunged at me and I fell to the floor with him on top of me. "Comrade if this was a different situation and we were somewhere else-like my room for instance and this floor was my bed-I'd say 'Kinky Comrade', but it's not," I said to him. Dimitri grabbed his book from out of my hands and gave Stan back his lighter and Dimitri stormed off while I just laughed along with some other people. I stood up and followed Dimitri and sat back down next to him. "I said I would do it," I told him and laughed.

"Shut up," he said angrily.

I turned in my seat. "Okay be that way I'll just go back there and kill Adrian, then you'd be to blame for not keeping me entertained," I said smiling. Dimitri put his bookmark in his book and then closed it, turned to me.

"Fine what game would you like to play?" he asked.

I grinned. "Strip Poker," I told him and raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Rose?" he said exasperated.

"You asked me what game I'd like to play and I said 'Strip Poker' and so are we going to play?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

I elbowed him playfully. "Too much for your control, eh?"

Dimitri just rolled his eyes. "No, too much for yours," he said.

I laughed.

* * *

**Hehe Rose and Dimitri moment!**

**Hehehehehe! **

**Okay well I changed the setting so it was after Frostbite and Mason didn't die he just got knocked out for a week!**

**I'm putting up fourth Chapter now! =D**

**I'm on a roll**


	4. What!

**I'm on a r-o-oll! WOOH, Chapter four na na na na na na Chapter four feels good na na na na na na! **

**Random mmnt!**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 4:

"So Comrade I decided what game I'd like to play," I told him while he was reading his book.

While I was thinking two hours ago Dimitri decided that after an hour of me thinking he'd just read his book and wait for me to decide, and it took me three long hours for me to decide which game I'd like to play.

"What game would you like to play Rose?" he asked and then looked at me. "And it has to be suitable and rated PG," he said.

"Ohh, now I'm going to have to think again," I told him. "I had Spin The Bottle in mind," I told him.

"Rose? It's only me and you," he said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Well Lissa and Christian were going to play along with Eddie, Mia and Mason," I told him.

"Oh," he muttered trying not to laugh.

"Okay well you can read while I think," I said.

Dimitri looked at his watch and grinned. "No time because the plane is going to land soon," he said laughing.

I frowned. "But we never got to play our game?" I said pouting like I was going to cry. "Promise we will get to play our game?" I asked him.

"Fine, I promise. But Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason will be playing as well, because I can think of plenty of games you'll want to play on your own-with me," he said and that made me laugh.

"Well Comrade, never thought you were that type," I said to him.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and put his book back in the pocket of his duster. The pilot's voice came on to the speaker. "Everyone please put your seatbelts on, we're going in for landing," he said and everyone-including me-put our seatbelts on. Well, Dimitri made me.

* * *

**THE E-END!...Of Chapter 4!...dun dun dun dun...**

**So heya ppls!**

**So Bya ppls!**

**Tell me what you think so far!**


	5. It's Not All Fun And Games, Sometimes

**Okay this is chapter 5 and I hope you like it! =D**

**I don't own anything but my plot!**

**So have fun reading!**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter5:

When the plane landed we all got off and got our suitcases and turned to the building we were going to stay at, but we couldn't see it, because there was a massive bulldozer of kids in front of it!

I glared deadly at them all. "Move! We're trying to see the view!" I yelled at them. Alberta and all the other Guardians glared at me.

"Your not scary, your just a tiny little fairy," some guy with black hair and grey eyes said and laughed along with one other person who was his friend.

"Your going to regret that," I said and lunged at him but someone who was very strong and smelt very yummy-Dimitri-grabbed my arms and pulled me away so I couldn't kill the little bastard.

"Rose. Don't," Dimitri said.

I sighed. "Fine but only because you'll kill me," I told him.

"So which one is the famous Rose Hathaway, the one who is the bloodwhore, slut?" the guy with the black hair and grey eyes.

"He's dead," I muttered and went to lunge for him at the same time Dimitri did but my mother stopped me and Alberta stopped Dimitri. I looked around to see my mom glaring deadly at him.

"You will _not _speak about my daughter that way," mom said. It kinda shocked me to see her stand up for me.

I seen Kirova and she was glaring at the bastard. I seen Christian and Lissa was trying so hard to keep him from throwing a fireball at him. "You better watch it or you'll be a Dhampir torch," Christian threatened.

"You see that is why I call him Fireboy," I said to everyone and they all laughed including my mother and Dimitri.

Lissa was laughing the loudest. "Oh I get it now," she said laughing even louder. Christian was even laughing.

I turned back to the guy and smirked at him. "And your never going to get Rose into bed," I said and that made Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Mason and Adrian laugh even louder.

"Who is Rose Hathaway?" he asked me.

I smirked at him. "I am," I told him.

He looked at me shocked and he looked me up and down. "Oh shit," he muttered.

"Yeah oh shit," I said and lunged for him again and then ran towards him. I jumped on his back when he went to run and he went down like a bag of potatoes. "Your going to witness the wrath of Rose Hathaway," I said and turned him over and pulled my fist back. He actually didn't look scared, but if he knew me he would be.

I felt two arms try to pick me up but they couldn't. After a while of struggling they picked me up and I seen my mother and Dimitri looking at me and shaking their head. "Rose," mom said and then laughed. I've never heard her laugh before, and it was nice, almost music to my ears. I smiled.

I didn't get put down when we went back to where everyone else was standing.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just a little absurd and he has the most weirdest beliefs," a girl about Mia's age said. The girl looked a lot like that guy, she had black hair and grey eyes too. She put her hand out towards me. "My name is Miranda and that is my older and annoying brother Lucas," she said kindly.

"I'm Rose," I told her and Dimitri let my arm go so I could shake her hand and then he took my arm back so I couldn't get away.

"He's the top of his class," Miranda said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well then we'll all have to see who's stronger and a better fighter," I said to her and she laughed.

"I hope you are, it'd teach him a lesson that girls can be stronger than guys and can be Guardians," she said laughing.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Woops," she said and covered her mouth.

"I think we need to talk," I told her and she nodded.

"That'd be cool, you could teach me some stuff that you learn at your school and I could teach you some of the stuff we learn here," she said smiling.

"Okay if that'll help me bring down your brother, than hell yeah," I said grinning at her and she giggled. She was still tiny and very delicate looking. She was definitely a Dhampir although she looked like a very short Moroi. I smiled at her. "So are we going to-like-plan on revenge or something, like they do in John Tucker Must Die?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Come on," she said. A few other people stepped forward and they looked at us.

"Okay I have Jessie Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy, Jill - other known names Jillian, Aaron," one girl said.

"I have the Guardian's, except for Guardian Belikov, and Guardian Petrov," another said.

"And I have Lissa, Mia, Rose, Guardian Belikov, Guardian Petrov and Christian," Miranda said.

After that some of the Guardians and Moroi teachers came out and told everyone else where to go and Miranda led Mia, Lissa, Dimitri, Alberta, Christian and I to where we were going.

It turned out Lissa, Mia, and I were sharing a room and Dimitri had to be in the room so we didn't get up to mischief. I grinned and looked directly at Lissa and Christian when they said mischief which made Lissa blush and Christian say 'you just wish you were the one getting up to mischief' which made me snort and then burst out laughing.

Lissa, Mia, Dimitri and I were in our dorm and it was huge. Luxurious. The walls were painted blood red and the carpet was blood red as well.

There was one bunk-bed in the corner. The top of the bunk bed was single and the bottom was a double. The bunk bed was all steel.

There was a massive King sized bed about fifteen feet away from the bunk bed, the King sized bed was steel too.

"I think that Dimitri should have the big bed since he is the eldest," Lissa said.

"Me too," Mia said.

"No way," Dimitri said.

I laughed. "Okay lets think about this logically," I said and everyone-including Dimitri-turned and looked at me in disbelief. "Shut up," I told them. "Okay there is one bunk-bed which technically is two beds, the top is double and the bottom is single," I said. "At the least two people are going to be sharing a bed," I said. I looked at all of them. "I'm guessing we don't want Mia next to Dimitri in a bed all night-never know what might happen-and Lissa you've got a boyfriend," I said.

"Rose wants to share a bed with Guardian Belikov," Mia sang.

Dimitri pointed to himself. "I'm right here, you know?"

"I didn't say that what I was going to say is is that me and Lissa will share a bed," I told them.

"I guess that's reasonable," they all agreed.

"We bagsed bottom bunk," me and Lissa shouted at the same time and lunged for the bottom bunk.

"I bagsed top because I prefer the hights," Mia said laughing.

Mia climbed up the ladder to get to the top bunk. I looked over at Dimitri. I grinned at him. "I guess your stuck with the big bed after all Comrade," I said and we all laughed. I kicked the bed and Mia somehow ended up falling on the floor.

"Quit it," she said. I looked at Lissa and we looked at the wall we guessed the boys would be in with Alberta. Lissa and I stuck our heads up to Mia and we looked suggestively at the wall and we all laughed and ran towards the wall.

I knocked on the wall. "Hello anybody there?" I asked in the most manly voice I could summon up and the girls burst out laughing while Dimitri shook his head at us.

"Hello? God is that you?" we head Christian ask and we burst out laughing.

"No Chrissy it's us," I said and laughed.

"Oh? God's sluts?" he asked and Dimitri burst out laughing.

"Christian you idiot it's the girls," Mason said laughing.

"Maybe you shouldn't be dating such a stupid guy," I said to Lissa. Lissa elbowed me.

"Don't be mean," she said.

"Yeah Rose don't be mean," Christian mocked.

"See ya, we're going to unpack our bags now," I said to them.

We all turned away from the wall and started unpacking our bags.

* * *

**What do you think about this Lucas guy? Mean isn't he?**

**I have a thing with guys with black hair, funny I know. So that is why this guy Lucas has black hair and I've always thought it'd be cool to see someone with grey eyes, so that is how I got Lucas's look.**


	6. Heartbreaks & Secrets

**Okay thgis is chapter 6! hope you like it! =D**

**I had fun writing these chapters!**

**To tell you the truth the other night I had a dream and it is exactly about what is happening in this story and I'll tell you when my dream ended and then you can see whether or not you think it was a cool dream or what. I was starring as Rose!**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 6:

It has been six weeks since we got to the school in California. Us kids weren't aloud outside the Academy's grounds and I had barely seen much of my mother any more. Not that I see her anywhere. Miranda and I have been talking and I really hate her older brother. He pisses me off with the way he thinks that girl Dhampirs should just _breed _more Dhampirs instead of becoming Guardians, and especially about the part where there is no use of girl Dhampirs becoming Guardians because where just excess baggage. It made me want to kill him, but he paid for it when I used him in training to get my anger out on him. I had shocked everyone-including him-when his ass was on the floor and he was partially unconscious the first time we sparred, I even said to him that maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought and Eddie and everyone-from Saint Vladamirs-were in hysterics. There had been more attacks again, and at first they weren't anywhere near the Academy, but now they're getting closer, even to this Academy. Nobody knew what was going on, not even my mother or Dimitri.

I walked through the the grounds, in search for Dimitri and found Tasha Ozera kissing him, and he was kissing her back. I felt as if my heart broke, I knew it broke and I heard it break. I felt my knees get weak and tears prick my eyes and I could barely breathe and I was gasping for air. I heard a noises coming from my throat and they sounded like choked sobs. "How could you do this to me Dimitri? I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong all along," I said and turned on my heels and ran.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri say behind me. I kept running and running until I came to the Academy's boundaries and I stood there until I noticed a figure in the distance near the wards but beneath the trees and near the wards. I watched them pull out a stake from their pocket and put it down near the ground, right where the ward is. I quickly hid beneath the trees to the side of this person. The person had short hair and it was straight. I watched as the person turned around to see if anyone was nearby and I seen a glimpse of their face. _Oh know! It can't be, it just can't! _My mind shouted at me. They quickly turned back to the ground and shoved the stake through the ward and then they moved forward, probably looking for another ward. I seen the face and I couldn't believe who it was, and if I told anybody they wouldn't believe me at all. I turned really quickly and ran back towards where I was hoping Tasha and Dimitri would still be, I had tears streaming down my face and I felt a whole in my chest start to form.

I ran around the last corner to find Tasha and Dimitri arguing and the tears started streaming down my cheeks and I fell to the ground not able to keep my balance and from the pain. I sat there while Dimitri and Tasha rushed to my side and started asking me what was wrong while I rocked myself back and fourths. I couldn't believe.

_It can't be, It can't be! My mind has to be playing tricks on me, it just can't be! Please not let it be!_

I just sat there crying whilst Tasha and Dimitri held me and telling me it'd be alright and what ever it was was going to be okay. Except they didn't know that it wasn't going to be alright, ever, not with the secret I know.

* * *

**I wonder who it was? I feel sorry for you guys waiting with all the suspense! I feel the same because I wanna know what'd happen next in my dream, especially at that point when you wake up always at that time when you have the same dream over again.**

**Well I hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it so far!**

**Pics on profile!**


	7. Broke The Wards

**Okay this is it the moment we've been waiting for!**

**Hope you all like the chapter**

**This is the moment we've all been waiting for-ooh fifty dollars, I'll have that thankyou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay the mmnt we've all been wait-ooh a kitty, come back here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now everybody just freeze (everybody tries there hardest to stop falling in mid air but end up falling on their sides) I said freeze. *Everyone lays their motionless with their eyes moving from side to side.**

**Okay this is the mmnt we've all been waiting for...to find out whose breaking the wards!...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**hehe**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 7:

I sat there crying and Dimitri and Tasha were probably getting worried. "Rose, honey, what's wrong?" Tasha asked in a really nice motherly voice.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and kept holding my breath for ten seconds so I could try keeping in control and stop these sobs taking over my whole entire body. When I was calm I looked at them both. "I know who it is," I told them.

"You know who what is?" Tasha asked me while Dimitri looked confused.

"I know who was staking the wards," I told them sniffling. "I seen them do it," I said.

Dimitri grabbed my shoulders as tears started streaming down my face. Dimitri looked me in the eyes. "Who did it Rose?" he asked.

I felt a sob build up in my chest. "She betrayed me, she betrayed all of us, I can't believe it," I cried out and the sobbing happened all over again.

"Rose we need to you to tell us who it was," Tasha said kindly. How could I possibly hate Tasha when she was so nice? That's why she keeps trying to take the man I love away from me, that's how.

"My mother, she did it, she staked the wards all along," I said and started sobbing. Tasha gasped and Dimitri looked shocked. Tasha grabbed me and pulled me into her arms and hugging me. Tasha then wrapped her arms around me protectively and pulled me onto her lap.

Dimitri grabbed my hand because that was all he could touch with the way Tasha was hugging me protectively. I kept crying into Tasha's shirt while they just kept trying to comfort me, but eventually my crying died out and I fell to sleep.

I woke up in someone's arms, they were strong too. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them. I remembered everything that happened until I fell to sleep but I don't know what happened after that. I looked over to see Dimitri with his arms around me and looking at me. I looked overt to see Mia and Lissa sleeping peacefully. Mia up the top bunk and Lissa down the bottom.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and then seen that I had nothing on and I quickly put the blankets on. I looked at Dimitri questioningly. "Did you undress me while I was asleep?" I asked him and he laughed and shook his head.

"No that was Tasha. She thought you'd be uncomfortable sleeping in your jeans and so she undressed you while I was outside and then she quickly put you under the blankets and asked me to find your pyjamas, which we couldn't. I mean we couldn't even find any of your clothes," Dimitri said. I laughed.

"Did you check the wardrobe?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I thought that was Lissa's stuff," he said.

"That's Lissa's and mine," I said to him and he nodded.

"So that's why we couldn't find your clothes," he said and shook his head. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked and I laughed slightly. I still felt sorrow and pain in my chest. I quickly coddled up close to Dimitri and buried my face into his neck. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. "Are you alright Rose?" he asked.

"No, what do you think? I just found out my mother is the one staking all the wards," I said to him and started crying even louder. Dimitri pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, you should get dressed before the others wake up," he said to me and I stood up and wrapped his blankets tighter around me and then walked over to the wardrobe and got out my pyjamas and pulled them on. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. "You should actually get dressed for the day," he said and so then I had to take off my clothes again and then pull on jeans and a T-shirt. I went back to Dimitri's bed and then hopped back in and then soon drifted off asleep again.

* * *

**Wo-oah! Did anyone expect that? I sure did! PM me what you think!**

**Bibi!**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**P.S. don't tell anybody.**


	8. Wkaey Wakey & Do I Have To?

**Well I did say I'd see you again!**

**Make sure to tell your friends about me! I have ... hair ... eyes ... skin tone and I'm very ... weird...**

* * *

Lost & Lonely

Chapter 8:

I woke up to people talking and seen Tasha and Dimitri talking in the corner, it sounded like they were talking about me. "Rose?" Tasha asked when she seen that I was awake. "I brought you some breakfast," she said handing me a bacon and egg McMuffin and a hash brown with a coffee. "Dimitri kept trying to say no to the coffee but I got it anyway," Tasha said smiling. Tasha put the tray of food down on my lap and I started eating. It smelt and tasted delicious.

"Sorry but they don't do doughnuts for breakfast," Dimitri told me. Tasha looked at him.

"You have to tell her," she hissed.

"Tell me what?" I asked them.

Tasha took a deep breath and Dimitri sighed. "Dimitri was talking to some Guardians this morning and when Alberta was out on patrol she said she saw a stake in the ground out where the ward is, and then another Guardian said he saw another out further than that stake, and the stakes weren't your mother's stake," Tasha said.

"Mom could've got them from the school here," I said.

"There was twelve stakes reported missing yesterday," Dimitri said.

I took a deep breath and I couldn't eat any more, I was too miserable. I put the food on the bedside table. I put my hands in my lap and looked down at them. "We have to tell someone, don't we?" I asked them.

"Yeah we do," Dimitri said.

"But she's my mom I can't do that to her," I complained.

"Rose she's doing the exact same thing except worst she's been endangering everyone's life including her own daughter's," Dimitri said. I knew he was right. I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I frowned and looked up at them. I felt my heart go all heavy, they were leaving the decision up to me to decide and I knew it would be safer if I told the Guardians the truth but it is my mother and I couldn't do this to her, because although I try to hate my mother I am always going to love her because it is an unconditional love for my mother and I couldn't help it, nobody could help it.

I stared at them. "Fine I'll tell them," I said.

"We'll be with you the whole time," Tasha said, "but first eat your breakfast."

I picked up my breakfast and started eating and when I was finished I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then we headed off to dob in my mother.

* * *

**hehe!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think and I won't be reviewing for a long time!...I think.**


End file.
